CocoPPa Play Thanks Promo 2019
's Display |start=12/25/2019 |end=01/10/2020 |gachas= * Odeur du Maquillage * Lighting Beauty Dance * Miroir of Noble Water Remix * GothMagic✱Academy * Celebration Remix * Antique Photo Studio * Frozen falling love * Paintings of Night Forest * Slumber of Psyche |ongoing_event= * Beautiful Seasons * Dolls Tea Party * Starry Ocean |previous_promotion=Christmas Campaign |next_promotion=CocoPPa Play 6th Anniversary Pre-Promo 1 }} ♡24 hours only! 90% OFF Ticket Pack!♡ Term: 12/25/2019 15:00 ~ 12/26/2019 15:00 (JST) The pack contains 45 48-hour Limited Premium Gacha Ticket, and it's only 100 Coins! The best deal ever in CocoPPa Play! Only once per person. Don't miss this 24 hour limited special sale! (Sub-Banner) CocoPPa Play Thanks Promo 2019 - Super Discount! 48Ticket Pack♡.jpg|Super Discount! 48Ticket Pack♡'s What's New Sub-Banner (Pack) Ticket - 【The Year-End Super Sale!】48 Hours Only Premium Gacha Ticket Pack.jpg|【The Year-End Super Sale!】48 Hours Only Premium Gacha Ticket Pack ♡48 hours only! Special ticket pack appears!!♡ Term: 12/27/2019 15:00 ~ 12/29/2019 15:00 JST 10Play Gacha Ticket packs are available with an increase! 10Play Premium Gacha Ticket Pack Super 10Play Premium Gacha Ticket Pack Lite Let's play New Year's Gacha with 10Play Tickets♡ (Sub-Banner) CocoPPa Play Thanks Promo 2019 - Super Discount! 10Play Ticket Pack♡.jpg|Super Discount! 10Play Ticket Pack♡'s What's New Sub-Banner (Pack) Ticket - 【The Year-End Super Sale!】10Play Premium Gacha Ticket Pack Super.jpg|【The Year-End Super Sale!】10Play Premium Gacha Ticket Pack Super (Pack) Ticket - 【The Year-End Super Sale!】10Play Premium Gacha Ticket Pack Lite.jpg|【The Year-End Super Sale!】10Play Premium Gacha Ticket Pack Lite ♡Relaxing New Year Pose is on sale♡ Term: 12/31/2019 15:00 to 01/10/2020 15:00 JST A relaxed pose to spend the New Year has appeared!? Do not miss the limited time product♪ Shop is here♪ ♡~Revival~Monthly Grade Gacha♡ Revival Gacha of Monthly Grade is now available! Use the Pick-Up time to get the item you want♪ Gacha is here♪ You can play Free for the first time and a 50% discount for 2Plays! In addition, Melty Chocolate comes as a bonus! ※ There is no bonus chocolate for the first and second play. What is Pick-Up? During Pick-Up period, the chance to win a certain set is greatly increased! You can choose which ratio to apply, normal ratio (non Pick-Up period) or Pick-Up ratio! Here is the pick-up period! Term①: 12/31/2019 15:00 ~ 14:59 JST Only the usual chance (normal ratio) is given. Term②: 01/02/2020 15:00 ~ 01/04/2020 14:59 JST Picking up the "Bridal of Spiritual World Set" or the usual chance is selectable! Term③: 01/04/2020 15:00 to 01/06/2020 14:59 JST Picking up the "Sexy Nymph Set" or the usual chance is selectable. Term④: 01/06/2020 15:00 ~ 01/10/2020 14:59 JST Only the usual chance is given. ♡More reward at New Year's Gacha!♡ Term: 12/27/2019 15:00 ~ 01/10/2020 15:00 JST The appearance of rare items with 10Play for the New Year's Gacha is enhanced up to four times! And more! The appearance of the rare at 10Play for the additional of 10+2 will be enhanced up to three times! Get more rare items together with the 10Play Ticket Pack♪ ♡Mini Event Chocolate♡ In the CocoPPa Play Thanks Promo 2019, a mini event will start with rewards based on the number of Melty Chocolate gift you collect♪ Step Reward♪ Collect Melty Chocolate and get a variety of step rewards in accordance to the number of Melty Chocolate you collect♪ Point reward items in a previous event are revived as Step Rewards♪ ■How To Get Melty Chocolate GET from Cheer! You can get 10 to 200 Melty Chocolate by cheering other people during this campaign. Cheer and GET Melty Chocolate! ※ The number of Melty Chocolate you can get from Cheer is random. GET from Gacha If you play Premium Gacha during this campaign, you can get Melty Chocolate as a bonus♡ Coin 1Play···x150 Melty Chocolate 5Play···x1000 Melty Chocolate 10Play···x3000 Melty Chocolate Ticket 1Play···x50 Melty Chocolate 5Play···x300 Melty Chocolate 10Play···x800 Melty Chocolate The Target Gachas are all Gachas in the Gacha list during the campaign! Good chance to get Melty Chocolate from you favorite Gacha♡ (Play Gacha) Melty Chocolate - 1Play.jpg|1Play (Play Gacha) Melty Chocolate - 5 Play.jpg|5Play (Play Gacha) Melty Chocolate - 10Play.jpg|10Play GET from Coin Purchase! There will be a Melty Chocolate bonus if you purchase Coins during this campaign♡ Check Coin purchase page for more details from banner below♪ GET from Event There will be event quests for Melty Chocolate during this campaign! Quests will be updated everyday, so complete quests everyday and get Melty Chocolate♪ GET from Login Bonus! During this promotion, there will be extra login bonuses alongside the normal login bonus♪ Term 1: 12/25/2019 15:00 ~ 12/31/2019 15:00 JST Term 2: 12/31/2019 15:00 ~ 01/10/2019 15:00 JST Log-in everyday and GET Gacha ticket and Melty Chocolate♪ (Login Bonus) CocoPPa Play Thanks Promo 2019.jpg (Login Bonus) CocoPPa Play Thanks Promo 2019 - Happy New Year.jpg GET from Item Pack! Special item for this campaign contains Melty Chocolate♡ There is no limit to purchase "Melty Chocolate & Premium Ticket Pack". (Pack) Ticket - Melty Chocolate & Premium Ticket Pack.jpg|Melty Chocolate & Premium Ticket Pack ♡Twitter Posting Campaign Held♡ Term: 12/25/2019 15:00 ~ 01/10/2019 15:00 JST Look back on 202 and post your memorable outfit with the hashtags #CCPL_2019 and #CCPL_NewYear on Twitter. 10 people from each hashtag will be chosen to win a 10Play Premium Gacha Ticket. The more shares, the more chance you have to win♡ We are planning to release information regarding to the CocoPPa Play Thanks Promo 2019 as follows: Promo Vol.2: 12/27/2019 15:00 JST Promo Vol.3: 12/31/2019 15:00 JST (Sub-Banner) CocoPPa Play Thanks Promo 2019.jpg|CocoPPa Play Thanks Promo 2019's What's New Sub-Banner (Twitter) CocoPPa Play Thanks Promo 2019 - 1.png|Twitter Posting Promo (Twitter) CocoPPa Play Thanks Promo 2019 - 2.png|Twitter Posting Promo (Promotion) CocoPPa Play Thanks 2019 - End of Twitter Posting Promo.jpg|End of Twitter Posting Promo (Image) CocoPPa Play Thanks Promo 2019.jpg|CocoPPa Play Thanks Promo 2019's Image We hope you will have a great year!! Category:Promotions Category:Promotions Category:2019 Category:2019 Promotion